Talk:Spiral Power
People who've awoken their spiral power By the end of the series the entire crew, even Viral, had awoken their spiral power. That's why they all got core drills in episode 26. They used their spiral power, powered up by Simon, to escape. I think 7th paragraph is wrong, as it states that Kamina unleashed all his spiral power, but he didn't or it isn't shown. By the same means, if Kamina is in this list Viral should too, as he obtanied spiral power from Lord Genome. Pardon the long address, but I want to get all points of conversation in one go. The paragraph states "Every character is capable of utilizing their spiral power in some way, however there are only a few known characters that have fully unleashed or awakened their spiral powers in the story line: Kamina, Simon, Kittan, Boota, Lord Genome, and the collective consciousness of the Anti-Spirals." This is true. Kamina, Simon, Kittan, Boota, Lordgenome and the Anti-Spirals are the only ones who have been confirmed to have once "unleash" their Spiral Power to any full extent. What is being said there in that sentence is not "People who have Spiral Power", it's "People who have unleashed and really utilized their Spiral Power". Regardless of whther or not a gunmen can be powered by willpower/spiral energy or not, doesn't mean that every human who uses one is doing so. For example, Kamina in Gurren, we know is all just Kamina piloting. Gurren is only able to use Spiral Power and display Spiral feats is when connected to Lagann. When Spiral Power is used, that telltale green energy is always clearly present. Kamina used the Giga Dril Break. Kittan has used the Giga Drill Break. Lordgenome was a Spiral Warrior in the first Anti-Spiral War. Simon is an obvious case. This all said, I'm not sure what the correlation between Kamina and Viral is. Kamina activley combined his will with Simon's in order to form the Giga Drill Break and Maximum, but even he is activley using Spiral Energy while doing so. Don't forget that Kamina's eyes were glowing green, something that we've seen truly signifies a Spiral as really pushing themselves to the limit. None of the above has never happened with Viral. He cannot produce Spiral Power. The Space breaking uppercut, the Arc Giga Drill, the Core Drill, that's all Simon's power. Viral's just there to "help" pilot. His work in the Tengen Toppa, like most everyone else's but moreso, is through ''Simon. That core drill in the dream world is easily representative of "willpower" as opposed to specifically "spiral power". Don't forget that the two are connected. It was all a very symbolic setting that dream world. I believe it's more plausible that they all just locked onto Simon as he himself was escaping. That's was the imagery depicts. At any rate, we only see the core drills with Yoko and Viral iirc. Even back in the Super Galaxy, yes, everyone was piloting and they had an engineering team and all that, but literally everything was hinging and dependant on Simon's spiral power output. Everyone else is there to pilot and manage it once they get it. Even the drill Kittan launched his Giga Drill attack from was forged by Simon, hence he starts off "This is Simon's...". We have no reason to beleive that the wills and actions of everyone in the Tengen Toppa battle wasn't achieved, executed or at least magnified through Simon's raw embodiment like everything else they've did in that battle. When you think about it, it's kinda been that was since Episode 1 lol. I will agree that something may need to be changed about the paragraph though. We might remove the anti-spirals and boota since the former were utilizing technology, not spiral energy and boota was really just utilizing what he had absorbed from Simon over the years. That said, The Anti-Spirals are confirmed to have been Spirals who activley turned on their neighboring Spiral Races, something that they couldn't have even begun to have done if they had never even truly utilized their Spiral Power in the first place and Boota absorbed Simon's power and might have even manifested his own control over Spiral Energy to use it to increase his own powe, all which point to a control over the substance. Plus, we know all naturally biological beings are capable of doing the same. Again, Viral, even in the Tengen Toppa is only operating from a cockpit, the same way that beastmen and most humans do, without the need for spiral power. It's not his will that the gunmen he's helping operate just so happens to be made ''of spiral energy which responds to willpower, something that everyone'' ''has. Hopefully I got everything and resovled all possible questions you might have had in this essay haha. Also, don't forget to sign your posts with either the signature button at the top of the edit page or using four tildes. Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 00:56, December 15, 2015 (UTC)